moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tian-Hui Firewind
Tian-Hui Firewind is the only current sister of the late Firelord Yulan that has been honorably stripped of her birthright as a Fire Princess. She follows the path of the White Tiger and studies his teaching in his temple as a priestess. It has only been due to recent events has she been asked to help her family in their time of peril. She now instills what she has learned from her many years of practice as a disciple in the citizens of the Huofeng Province. History Born into the Firewind family with Firelord Taizong as her father and the Firelord-Consort Mangtong as her mother gave her the natural title of Fire Princess that was given to all of the Firelord's daughters. She has a few siblings older than her, but for the most part she is considered one of the elders of the large brood. She was given no special treatment just like the rest of her brothers and sisters, and yet she turned out to be a personal favorite of her people due to her natural charisma and proper court manners. For a time being, even with Yulan’s first claim, Tian-Hui was considered a threat to her position and was considered a prime candidate to rule instead. Tian-Hui had no want of the heavy burden of leadership or the desire to drive a wedge between herself and her sister. She took solace in learning of the Celestials of Pandaria and this would lead her on the path that she now follows. The White Tiger's Call Later in life Tian-Hui would reflect on both her and her sister’s choice of following the teachings of Xuen, albeit in different manners. She was approaching her teenage years when Yulan took it upon herself to find her own way to prosper and stole their brother Xinghuo’s gifted ring that would grant him access to the Shado-Pan Monastery for the Trial of Red Blossoms. Moved by her own sister’s courage and strength to make her own path instead of what was paved for her by others, she sought permission from her father to leave her home and pursue what she believed to be her true calling. It would be a year before her father finally accepted her plea and Tian-Hui was capable at last to join the ranks of the White Tiger’s disciples as a budding acolyte. Beyond the formal letters she would send to her family, she had completely left her old life behind in exchange for a simple one. The Strength Of Many After two decades and a few years, Tian-Hui was now a proper priestess and teacher of Xuen’s ways. Her life of peace was at an end when the shores of Pandaria were crashed into by foreigners. Murmurs of unrest stirred in the tranquil temple, but she would not be swayed and was determined more than ever to provide strength for all of her brothers and sisters. She maintained a positive outlook for the entire campaign with only a small bout of depression from her father’s passing and incapability of attending his funeral. There was far too much to do with refugees seeking what shelter the temple had to offer with the yaungol plundering and pillaging the villages of Kun-Lai. Her sister, now known as Firelord Yulan, personally requested her assistance to help inspire the people of their home. Tian-Hui accepted the call willingly and ever since she had been by her sister’s side in her court and acting as one of her trusted advisers. From Ashes... It was a shock to all when Firelord Yulan was killed in cold blood, especially with wild rumors circulating around like mad. Tian-Hui remained strong for herself and others, providing guidance for the next-in-line Firelord Yuluan and preparing her for the coronation that would happen at Yulan’s funeral. Tian-Hui proves to be vital in helping guide her people through the painful events of Firelord Yulan’s passing and the destruction of Fire’s Blossom due to the yaungol raid. Hope is restored after a team of Huofeng’s finest finish off the threat, the healing process finally able to begin. Appearance Tian-Hui is a beautiful example of a red pandaren. She maintains poise and grace no matter the circumstance and it reflected in her kind eyes and gentle smile. Followers of Xuen learned about all forms of strength. She is capable of putting up a fight, evident by the subtle hints of finesse, even if she was a priestess. She lacks any sort of visible scars, often swathed in elegant robes and dresses of silvers and blue if not in the court. When she acts as an adviser she takes upon a more formal attire of golds, oranges, and reds to reflect her stance as a Firewind. Thanks to a particular air spirit named Bucuo she befriended in childhood she is often seen with a small cloud floating over her head in public. As to what reason, it just amuses both her and the friendly spirit. Demeanor Tian-Hui is a pandaren of virtue. She thinks of others first and respects family values. As a calm and composed indivudal, she is hardly (if ever) seen displaying negativity and instead exudes goodness and wholesome traits. Before she followed the path of Xuen she was a well sought after daughter of the Firelord for her exceptional court manners and the natural benefits of one hailing from the Firewind clan. Each suitor was turned down, Tian-Hui finding romance to be one of the last things on her mind. She is no longer sought after for political gain ever since Tian-Hui has been removed of her birth right, and has even taken a vow of chastity. Currently Tian-Hui acts an adviser to the current Firelord Yuluan just as she did to Firelord Yulan. She sees no reason to go back to isolating herself from her family, and although she has given up any sort of official power she helps her kin all the same. The priestess has not given up her priestly duties however, and makes visits to the Temple of the White Tiger and even the city of Stormwind by her Firelord’s side. Category:Great Firewind Category:Pandaren Category:Characters Category:Firewind Clan